questforgloryfandomcom-20200216-history
GeoCities timeline
This is a fan timelinehttp://www.reocities.com/TimesSquare/Arcade/7435/Games/Timeline.htm, it roughly follows the Short timeline but adds additional dates where no dates are given in the official sources. Most of these additional dates concern the Borgovs and Amon Tillado. ;years ago *A Marid named Iblis seeks to rule the world. He creates a huge city in the Shapeirian desert and tries to summon all Djinn to his side. *The sultan Suleiman Bin Daoud, with the help of all the Djinn he can summon to his side, defeats Iblis in a great magical battle. *Iblis is captured and bound in the form of a statue in the abandoned ruins of the desert city, now named the "Forbidden City". *However, a prophecy betokens the possible rise of Iblis every thousand and one years. ;years ago *The valley of Mordavia is ruled by Boyar Sergei Borgov. *Drawn by the magic of this valley, the Mad Monk Amon Tillado brings his "Cult of the Dark One" into Mordavia. *The Mad Monk convinces Sergei Borgov to join the cult. *The cult constructs the Dark One Monastery in town. ;years ago *In the land of Silmaria, a young wizard (Ad Avis), fueled by his desire for power to rule the world seeks out the great necromancer, the Dark Master. He plans to learn dark magic gain forbidden knowledge. *The Dark Master, Katrina, is amused by Ad Avis' hate of all women as she is a woman and a much more powerful wizard than he. *Though she teachs him many things, she binds him to her will, and makes him her servant despite all his loathing. Eventually he flees from her, but not before she has given him the "gift" of "Life Eternal after Death" by biting him and forcing him to drink her own blood. *Meanwhile, in Mordavia, Amon Tillado grows increasingly mad as he creates the seven rituals to summon Avoozl, the Dark One. *Amon Tillado is found dead in a pool of blood beside the Necrophilicon. *The Borgov takes over the cult, and conceals copies of the rituals throughout the land, retaining the only copy of the Essence Ritual himself. *He leads the cult to a cave south of town to summon Avoozl. *The Archmage Erana senses Avoozl's awakening, and contacts the Paladin Piotyr, a native of Mordavia. *Piotyr leads an army into Mordavia, as Erana battles Avoozl in the "place between worlds". *As the cult members perform the rituals to summon Avoozl, the cave begins to transform, forming a huge body for Avoozl to inhabit in this world. *Soldiers and cult members alike die horribly as the cave absorbs their essences for energy. *Dark Magic transforms the remaining cult members into monsters. *Piotyr battles with the transformed Borgov-monster to prevent him from performing the last ritual. *Erana closes the gate between worlds, but fails to banish Avoozl completely. *Erana's soul and Avoozl are trapped together between worlds. *Sergei Borgov, still a monster, flees into the darkness of the cave. *Piotyr finds Erana's Staff, and escapes the cave just as the Mouth shuts. *Piotyr makes it to town before collapsing from his wounds. *When he is healed, Piotyr places Erana's Staff in the town center, so that its magic can protect the town. *Piotyr learns in a dream that Erana's soul is trapped between worlds, and attempts to locate the rituals of summoning. He is killed by a Barrow Wraith who guards one of the rituals. *The news of Piotyr's death never reaches the people of Mordavia. He is soon accused of cowardice and dishonor at deserting his fiancee, Madga, and her unborn child. *Generations come and pass, and eventually Magda's grandson, Dmitri Ivanov, becomes the Burgomeister (or sheriff) of Mordavia. Like all the townsfolk, he has grown up believing Piotyr deserted Madga and is ashamed of his grandfather's deeds. *Dark Magic continues to leak from the Dark One's Cave, distorting the land, and causing monsters and Undead to breed. ;years ago *King Justinian becomes the ruler of the land of Silmaria, on the island of Marete. ;years ago *In the kingdom of Tarna, in East Fricana, home to the proud and fierce warrior race of Liontaurs, Rakeesh Sah Tarna is crowned king, succeeding his father. *Unknown to the Liontaurs, demon forces from another dimension manage to enter Tarna through a World Gate between the two dimensions. *Slowly, under the leadership of their Wizard, the demons grow in strength and numbers and soon threaten to overrun and destroy Tarna. ;years ago *Kreesha, the Liontaur Wizard, through the use of magic, discovers the presence of demons, and informs her soulmate Rakeesh and the Liontaur council. *Demons attack Tarna and a great war ensues. *The Liontaurs, under the leadership of Rakeesh and Kreesha, withstand the assault and are able drive back the demons out of Tarna, at least temporarily. *Knowing that the demons will return upon growing stronger, and bound by duty and honor to rid the demons, Rakeesh gives up the throne to his brother, Rajah, in order to seek means to defeat the demons. *He travels to Gaza and to lands unknown performing deeds of great valor and heroism. He returns a Paladin, armed with his flaming sword Soulforge. *The Demons attack again and another war occurs. *This time, the Liontaurs succeed in destroying the demons and banishing the remaining ones back to their dimension. *Rakeesh himself, battles the Demon Wizard. In the battle, Rakeesh's leg is permanently injured due to a demonic curse, as he drives the Wizard back to his world. The Demon Wizard swears revenge. ;years ago *The Ogress Baba Yaga moves to the Spielburg valley. *Baron Stefan Von Spielburg angers Baba Yaga by trying to force her to leave. She curses him that he would loose all that he treasures most. *A large winged creature captures the baron's beautiful eight-year old daughter Elsa from the castle grounds and flies away. *Yorick, the court jester, who was very devoted to Elsa, sets out to rescue her and swears he would not return until she is safe. He too disappears. ;years ago *About 5 years after Elsa's disappearance, the Baronet Von Spielburg rides off into the forest one day and disappears forever. The horse returns without its master bearing claw marks of some large animal. *After a futile search for his son and daughter, the Baron gets disheartened. He locks himself up in the castle and refuses to see anyone. *With the baron disinterested in the affairs of the Spielburg valley, the brigands grow stronger and organized especially with the appearance of the Brigand leader and warlock. They establish the brigand fortress southwest of town as their base of operations. *Around the same time, Ad Avis acquires the position of Vizier to the current Emir Arus in Raseir. *The Dark Master enters Mordavia, drawn by the lure of dark magic and rumors of Avoozl. She takes over the now abandoned Castle Borgov. *The Dark Master summons rainstorms to block off Mordavia from the outside world. *The Dark Master learns that she needs the Seven Rituals of Summoning to draw Avoozl into this world. The Dark Master wants night to last forever, so that she will never be helpless in her coffin again. *The Dark Master locates and takes the Mouth ritual, hidden in the arch by the Dark One's Cave. ;years ago *In Mordavia, Boris Stovich runs away to escape his wife's nagging and becomes the gatekeeper of Castle Borgov. *The Dark Master has the monster Toby lure the child Tanya from the Hotel Mordavia in town. Tanya becomes the Dark Master's adopted daughter. ;year ago *The Simbani warrior woman, Uhura, wishing for a child, travels to Shapeir as her tribe does not permit marriage for warrior women. She becomes the guildmaster there. *The Emir of Raseir Arus-Al-Din disappears amid mysterious circumstances. In truth, he is transformed into the form of a saurus by Ad Avis. *Chaos overruns Raseir in the form of magical elementals of destruction brought forth by Ad Avis. *Military dictatorship is established in Raseir under Khaveen with Ad Avis pulling the strings behind the scenes. Most residents (among them the cat-like race of kattas) flee the city. Some seek refuge in the twin city of Shapeir. *Based on a prophecy, the kattas Shameen and Shema journey to Spielburg in search of a hero to free their homeland. They establish the Hero's Tale Inn there. *Learning about the conditions of Raseir, the sultan of Shapeir, Harun al-Rashid, calls upon the paladin Rakeesh for help. Rakeesh arrives from Tarna. *Ad Avis, through his research, learns that the time will soon be right to summon the Marid Iblis, and that he needs a Hero to find Iblis in the Forbidden City. He plans to attack Shapeir, knowing that a Hero would soon arrive due to the prophecy. *Nearly ten winters after Elsa's disappearance, a Shapeirian merchant, Abdulla Doo, is robbed of all his wealth outside Spielburg by the brigands. ;of So You Want to Be a Hero *A week later, with the coming of the melting snows, a young adventurer arrives at Spielburg from the east. *At the Hero's Tale Inn, the adventurer meets the kattas and Abdulla Doo. He promises to help Abdulla look for his stolen treasure. *The adventurer learns about the great spellcaster Erana, whose spells protect the town of Spielburg. *While exploring Spielburg valley, the adventurer meets and befriends the powerful wizard Erasmus at his house in Zauberberg. *The adventurer defeats a powerful Kobold magic user and breaks the enchantment on the Baronet who had been turned into a bear by the Kobold. The return of the Baronet restores the Baron's faith somewhat. *He then chances upon two brigands in the forest, Bruno and Brutus, plotting to overthrow the brigand leader and assume command of the brigands. *Upon overhearing their conversation, he realizes the truth about Elsa and the Brigand Leader, and that she in fact, has been transformed into the Brigand Leader, by Baba Yaga's curse. *He then penetrates the Brigand Fortress and dispels the enchantment on Elsa, who doesn't remember the spell as the Brigand Leader. Yorick is also at her side as the Brigand Warlock. *As the final act of heroism in Spielburg, the adventurer turns Baba Yaga into a frog by reversing her own spell and drives her away from Spielburg. *The Baron proclaims him the Hero of Spielburg and holds a ceremony in his honor at castle Spielburg. *Abdulla's treasures, which include a magical flying carpet, are restored to him. *Along with the kattas and Adbulla Doo, the hero journeys to Shapeir on the magic carpet. Summer season is just about starting. *Baba Yaga manages to restore herself but is very displeased with the hero. Along with her chicken hut, she travels into parts unknown and finally decides to settle down for a bit in the Mordavian valley lured by rumors about the Dark One. *Bruno, too, is upset, having his plans foiled by the meddling hero. He also leaves Spielburg. ;of Trial By Fire *The Hero, along with Shameen, Shema and Abdulla Doo arrives in Shapeir. Tales of his heroic deeds spread among the kattas who soon come to regard him as their savior. *In Shapeir, he meets and befriends Rakeesh and the Simbani warrior woman, Uhura. *Ad Avis sends the elementals of Fire, Air, Earth and Water to destroy the city of Shapeir. The hero defeats the elementals and saves the city, thereby earning the gratitude of the kattas and other Shapeirian citizens. *In the desert, the hero, through kindness and compassion, frees the soul of the woman-turned-tree, Julanar. *After saving Shapeir, the hero travels with a caravan to the city of Raseir in hopes of restoring it. *Here he helps Zayishah, the niece of the missing Emir Arus, escape the clutches of Khaveen, and reach Shapeir. *He also meets, Signor Ferrari, proprietor of the Blue Parrot Inn, who relates him the tale of the fabled blackbird, sought by all as treasure. *Ferrari persuades the hero to steal what he believes to be the genuine blackbird from Khaveen's house. *The blackbird turns out to be a fake and the hero is arrested. *He manages to escape Khaveen's dungeons with the help of a katta, only to land in Ad Avis' clutches. This is all part of Ad Avis' plan. *Ad Avis hypnotizes the hero and uses him as a pawn to obtain the statue of Iblis from the Forbidden City. He leaves the hero trapped within the walls of Iblis' tomb. *With the help of the Djinni of the ring, left behind by Suleiman to guard the Iblis statue, the hero reaches the palace of Raseir in time to stop Ad Avis from completing his ritual of releasing Iblis. *In the resulting battle, Ad Avis is sent to a fiery doom over the tower and killed. *As he falls, he calls the Dark Master for help. Katrina summons his body to Mordavia, and he is forced to become her willing vampire slave. *In order to find the remaining rituals for summoning Avoozl, the Dark Master needs someone who can survive the dangers of Mordavia and move freely by day and night. Ad Avis suggests that the Hero would make the perfect pawn. *The death of Ad Avis causes substantial mana energy to be released in the world that enables the Demon Wizard to break through into this dimension. *By releasing the water elemental into the fountain, the hero is able to restore the city of Raseir. Khaveen and Ad Avis' rule is finally ended. *The sultan holds a ceremony at his palace to honor the hero and proclaims him as his son and prince of Shapeir. Rakeesh makes the hero a paladin and gives him his sword Soulforge. Also, the emir is restored from his enchanted saurus form. *With the restoration of law and order in Raseir, many of the less-scrupulous residents are forced to leave. Among them is Ferrari, who heads for Silmaria. *In Spielburg, by this time, the brigand band has been completely disbanded by the baron with Elsa's help and the treasures returned to the rightful owners. *However, Elsa keeps a very valuable blackbird stauette, whose owner cannot be found, without realizing its true value. *The Baron Stefan retires and the rule passes on to his son, Barnard. Elsa and Barnard have many disagreements as Barnard refuses to recognize his sister for the warrior she is, insisting her to marry a neighboring lord. Elsa bides her time looking for a way to get away. *Meanwhile, in Tarna, the Demon Wizard and his minions start to gain strength and prepare for the coming of their Demon Master. *A World Gate is created in the Lost City amid the jungles of Tarna, which serves as a portal of interdimensional travel for the Demons. This gate is powered by negative energy, released through death and destruction. *To summon his master to this world and gain revenge upon the Liontaurs, the Demon Wizard plots to start a bloody and destructive war in Tarna. Accordingly, he causes the disappearance of the prized possessions of two tribes, the Simbani and the Leopardmen. *The tribes, distrustful of each other, blame each other for the thefts and the Simbani appeal to the Liontaurs, their long time allies, for help. *Rajah and the Liontaur Council agree to send a peace mission to the Leopardmen to investigate the matter. Rakeesh's daughter Reeshaka is chosen to lead the mission. *The peace mission is ambushed by the demons and Reeshaka is captured. All the members are killed, except one, who barely manages to reach Tarna, alive but driven to sickness and insanity. *The survivor remembers very little of what actually happened the night of the ambush. The Liontaurs assume the attack was perpetrated by the magic wielding Leopardmen. *Rajah is furious at the attack and wants revenge. He wants Tarna to go to war against the Leopardmen, unknowingly playing right into the hands of the Demon Wizard. *Accordingly, he tries to convince the Council of Judgement to declare war. ;of Wages of War *Kreesha, the Liontaur Wizard who is a member of the Council, suspects demonic influences in the recent events of Tarna. *In an effort to prevent the impending war, she bids Rakeesh to return to Tarna. By now, two months have passed since the death of Ad Avis. *Rakeesh travels to Tarna through a magical portal opened by Kreesha. Uhura, the Simbani warrior woman, along with her son Simba, and the hero accompany him. *Along with Rakeesh, the hero pledges his honor to bring peace to Tarna, thereby buying some time. *In Tarna, the hero meets Salim Nafs, the apothecary owner. Salim learns about Julunar, who is destined to be his true love and plans to journey to Shapeir. *The hero travels to the Simbani village. Here he trains with Uhura and is soon initiated as a Simbani warrior. He gains the respect and admiration of the entire tribe. *He also befriends and frees Johari, the leopardwoman, who has been caught by the Simbani. *Johari leads him to the Leopardman village hidden deep in the jungles of Tarna. Here he proves himself in a duel of magic with the Leopardman Shaman. *Acting as the mediator, the hero returns the Spear of Death and the Drum of Magic to the two tribes. *Upon the return of their prized possessions, the two leaders agree to meet for a Peace conference in Tarna. *Things go horribly wrong at the Peace conference when the Leopardman leader, possessed by a demon, kills the Simbani Laibon. He too is killed, but the demon manages to escape unnoticed, except by the hero and Rakeesh. *The Liontaurs are outraged and immediately declare war on the Leopardmen. *The hero manages to escape before the city gates of Tarna are closed and heads into the jungle seeking to banish the demons. *With the aid of a tribe of monkeys, he reaches the Lost City. *Here he manages to rescue the captured Liontaur, Reeshaka and save her life. *Meanwhile, Rakeesh along with Johari and Yesufu, reaches the Lost City, through a magic portal created by Kreesha. *A fierce battle occurs. Rakeesh, Reeshaka, Johari, Yesufu, and even Manu the monkey, help the hero fight the demons. *After much fighting, the hero finally manages to reach the tower where the Demon Wizard is performing the final ritual to summon his master. *In the nick of time, he prevents the completion of the ritual, which would spell certain annhilation of all of Tarna, by killing the Demon Wizard and destroying the World Gate. *Once again the threat of demons is averted, and Tarna can slowly regain peace. *However, even as the hero is rejoining his friends after the battle with the Demon Wizard, the Dark Master and Ad Avis are performing a summoning ritual to bring the Hero to Mordavia based on Ad Avis' suggestion. *Rakeesh and others watch in horror as the hero is inexplicably engulfed by dark magic and whisked away from Tarna. *Meanwhile, Bruno, reaches Silmaria and is befriended by the King's counselor Minos. *Minos, whose ancestors ruled Silmaria, considers himself to be the rightful king of the land and is looking for the means and opportunity to supplant Justinian. *He learns of the Dragon of Doom, the ancient curse upon Mariana, and manages to steal the one artifact, the prophecy stone, from Erasmus' home, that can unbind it. *Considering the threat of the Dragon as a means of gaining the throne, the madman hatches an elaborate plot to isolate Silmaria and throw her into chaos and terror. This he considers a fit punishment for the people of Silmaria for depriving him and his ancestors from the rightful rule. *He strikes a bargain with the Hesparian mercenaries and their leader, General Claudius to invade Silmaria; causes war with the tritons by attacking them, and employs Bruno, equipping him with a deadly poison, to assassinate Justinian and start destroying the Dragon Pillars. *Bruno, employing his thief skills, enters the palace unnoticed and murders the king. *Minos' plan is set in motion and the destruction of Silmaria begins. Many of the inhabitants are killed by the invaders, others flee Silmaria. The fisherfolk abandon their villages and trading ships stop entering the port due to the agression of the tritons. *However, no one suspects Minos of treachery, who maintains his poise in the council. Even Logos, the wise centaur counselor, is in the dark. * , even the king's wisest counselor Logos, suspects Minos' hand in this. M ;of Shadows of Darkness *From Tarna, the Hero is brought to Mordavia, by the Dark Master and Ad Avis using spells of Entrapment and Teleportation. *But the magic of the Dark One's Cave distorts the Teleport spell and the Hero appears in the Dark One's Cave itself instead of Castle Borgov. *The Dark Master senses the distortion of her spell, and waits outside the cave to use the Mouth Ritual should the Hero be able to reach the cave mouth. She decides to bide her time and see if she can convince the Hero and trick him into helping her. *The Hero eventually escapes the cave. Once outside he meets the Dark Master, who pretends to be a simple peasant girl from the castle. *Upon reaching the village of Mordavia, he is greeted with suspicion and distrust. *The townsfolk, having long lived in isolation, are wary and fearful of strangers and do not believe the hero's account of his adventurers and escape from the the Dark One's cave. *However, in due time, the hero helps the townfolk and gains their trust through his deeds. *He helps reunite Boris the gatekeeper and his wife; helps Nikolai find his beloved Anna, and rescues the gravedigger from a grave accident. *He even restores the Burgomeister Dmitri's faith in his grandfather, Paladin Piotyr, by discovering the truth of what happened to him. *On some nights, the hero meets Katrina outside the castle gates and relates his adventures. She is happy that things are going as planned, but she cannot help falling in love with him. *At the Mordavia Inn, the hero meets the gnome Punny Bones, who has been rendered unfunny by a curse put upon him by Baba Yaga when he joked about her being turned into a frog. As always, the hero agrees to help. *Subsequently, he seeks out Baba Yaga in the Mordavian forest. She remembers the encounter in Spielburg, and is ready to gobble him up for dessert. *However, after much pleading and making an Elderberry pie for her, the hero appeases Baba Yaga and she, in turn, grants him the cure to restore Punny's humor. *The gnome is overjoyed to have his hilarity and profusely thanks the hero as he leaves for Silmaria. *Around this time, in Silmaria, an unknown assassin breaks into the palace and kills King Justinian with a poisoned dagger. *The Archmage Erana, all this while entrapped with Avoozl between worlds, communicates with the hero through his dreams. Like Piotyr, he too learns of Erana's plight and the need to recover the rituals and perform the summoning once more to banish Avoozl forever and free Erana's soul. *They communicate in dreams and share their happiness, joy, pain and suffering alike with each other. They fall in love. *Though not permitted entrance into the castle Borgov, the hero finds a secret passage to it from the graveyard with the help of the gravedigger, and goes exploring. *In the castle, he meets and befriends Tanya, the long lost daughter of the innkeepers of Hotel Mordavia. Tanya has be turned into a vampire by the Dark Master. *With help from the gypsies and a life sacrifice by Tanya's loyal friend Toby, he manages to restore Tanya using Erana's staff and return her to her parents. This action, however, infuriates Katrina. *While exploring the forest one day, the hero is ambushed by Ad Avis and captured. *Ad Avis plans to use the hero as a pawn to destroy the Dark Master. Accordingly, he causes the hero to find himself in Katrina's bedroom, armed with a wooden stake and mallet. *However, the hero hesitates, having fallen in love with her himself, and she awakens. She is furious upon finding him thus. *He confesses his love for her and begs for mercy, but she is unmoved. Now that her original plan of tricking him has failed, the Dark Master geases him into finding the rituals failing which he would die. *In the allotted three days time, the hero, braving many dangers and obstacles manages to find the five missing rituals. *He recovers one from the Dark One's Monastery in town, destroying the evil place afterwards. Another is found in the tomb of the mad monk deep in the swamps guarded by the misshappen cult members. *After a bitter battle with the Faerie Folk who believe that Erana's staff belongs to them due to her faerie hertitage, the hero not only prevails, but also gains a third ritual. *The two remaining rituals are recovered from Baba Yaga and a squid stone near the cave itself. *Upon completion of the task, the hero returns to the Dark Master and Ad Avis at the castle. *Together they go to the Dark One's cave to perform the ritual of summoning. *After regaining the final ritual from the monstrous form of Boyar Sergei Borgov himself, the hero performs the rituals one by one. *With the intonement of each ritual, both Avoozl and Erana come closer to regaining their freedom. As Avoozl grows in strength, the cave mutates and starts to come alive with Avoozl's essence. *However, before the last ritual can be completed, Ad Avis makes his move. He knows that if Avoozl is summoned, he will forever remain a slave to the Dark Master. He attacks the hero. *Katrina is furious at this disruption and retaliates against Ad Avis, thereby unwittingly shattering the vampiric bond that enslaves Ad Avis. *Even though, Katrina is still a much more powerful wizard that Ad Avis, he senses her weakness for the hero and prepares a great spell to destroy him. *Katrina intervenes, and is herself caught in the middle of the dark magic. Avoozl, attracted by the dark magic, snatches up the body and its life essence. *Thus the Dark Master sacrifices herself to save the Hero. For this supreme sacrifice, her soul is freed and passes on to the Underworld. *Now that his vengeance on Katrina is complete, Ad Avis turns to the Hero. *However, this time, the Hero is prepared. He distracts Ad Avis with a joke he learnt from Punny. Ad Avis is unable to control his laughter. *Seizing the opportunity, the Hero uses Erana's Staff to destroy Ad Avis by pushing him far back enough to be absorbed by Avoozl. *Meanwhile, Erana, her spirit freed from its bondage by the Staff, is able to drive back Avoozl to its own dimension, and close the World Gate forever. *Although she too is mortally dead, her spirit passes on to the Underworld. *The menace of Dark One has finally ended and Mordavia can finally emerge from its darkness. *Meanwhile, Rakeesh is summoned to Silmaria, by his son Shakra, and his friend Logos, the High Counselor, to help restore order and conduct the Rites of Rulership for determing the next king. *Elsa von Spielburg, whose heroic reputation has spread far and wide, is also invited by one of the King's counselors, to come to Silmaria and compete in the Rites of Rulership. As this is her chance to get away from Barnard, she readily agrees. *Two weeks after the banishment of Avoozl, a ceremony is held in honor of the Hero in castle Borgov, by the newly assumed Boyar of Mordavia, Dmitri Ivanov. *The Archmage Erasmus, who has been spending in winter in Silmaria, finally manages to contact the Hero now that the dark magic has ceased in Mordavia. He teleports him to Silmaria, as there is a great need for a Hero to restore peace and assume rulership of this island kingdom. References Category:Fan fiction Category:Timelines (unofficial)